Invader Zim's Revenge
by LoneTaku
Summary: When Zim is alerted to the fact that they are on the internet,and they were once a television show that is now cancelled to make room for the crap show 'Fairly OddParents', how will he get his revenge? Not-long-shot, and eventual character death. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just decided I would write this as a showing of my NEVER-ENDING HATRED for the Fairly Odd Parents. ^-^ they TOOK. AWAY. MY. DEAREST. GIR! I do not own Invader Zim or The Fairly Odd Parents.**

**Listening to-Do I Creep You Out ("Weird Al" Yankovic)**

* * *

><p>*Third-Person POV*<p>

On the continent known as North America, in an unnamed state, there's a small town, not on any map. In a small neighborhood in this small down, there's a greenish, purplish house that looks like it was designed by a three year old with four cybernetic lawn gnomes out front. In this house, there is an short boy named Zim and two robots, one insane named Gir, the other normal-ish named Minimoose. Now, Zim is not a normal boy. He is an Irken Invader. The Irkens are a race of aliens in which everyone has green skin, water burns your skin, meat and beans burn your skin, and everyone except for the Almighty Tallest have three fingers.

Now, in another town with an actual name, there is a horribly obnoxious little boy named Timmy. He has two minion-ish people, just like Zim, but they are not robots, but fairies. Their names are Cosmo and Wanda. Cosmo is the green, Wanda is the pink. They are also obnoxious. Half of the time they are fish, which the author finds incredibly retarded.

Both the protagonist and antagonist of this story, Zim being the protagonist, are alike in the following ways: both are boys and wear pink, both have their two slaves, and both have their OWN antagonists. But they are different in these ways: Zim is awesome, Timmy just plain out sucks, their minions are not the same, with Zim having Gir and Minimoose, and Timmy having Cosmo and Wanda, Zim's enemy is Dib, the boy with the monstrous head, and Timmy's enemy is actually several, but the author never actually cared about Timmy and all them, as she prefers to watch a show that doesn't fill her so full of a TERRIBLE RAGE and stole her favorite show. Anyway, Timmy has several enemies, but the only one that the author is going to mention is Vicky.

Now, when Zim sets out with Minimoose and Gir to reclaim their rightful place, what will happen? Will Zim win? Will Timmy be destroyed? Will the author be the happiest person in the world to find out the result? Yes. Yes. And yes.

*Zim's POV*

Bored. Out of my PAK.

Suddenly Gir started shouting. "GIR! What is it? Seriously, what?"

"We're on backyardchickens!" He pointed to the computer screen.

"What?" I walked up and looked. I wasn't even going to question how long that screen had been there.

He pointed again. A post by someone named EE Lover:) said the following:

I hate the Fairly Odd Parents because THEY replaced Invader Zim! Two FAIRIES and some obnoxious kid who can't fend for himself or be normal replace a show where a totally AWESOME robot constantly says idiotic things that somehow make sense and never gets old and an Irken failure who is also awesome and hilariously funny and never gets old. Now tell me this, who would win in a fight? An Irken Invader and his Epical robot, or two hideous fairy-demons and their helpless little baby that they constantly have to take care of and try to make this girl fall in love with him? As Mandy said(off The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy), love is for the weak-minded.

Say what? This was confusing. I looked up 'The Fairly Odd Parents ' and apparently a lot of people hate that show because of THIS show! I didn't even know that we HAD a show. That might be the reason for me being so BORED!

"Gir! Minimoose! We are going to the place known as '_Dimms_-dale'!" I stumbled over the name, but who gives a crap!

Minimoose replied with a, "Nyah!" and Gir replied by shoving a cupcake into his mouth.

We then set off to collect reinforcements, starting with the Dib-stink.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Thank you, my two reviewers! NO one cares about Pokemon or Harvest Moon, NOO, it's Zim destroying THE IDIOT WHO STOLE HIS SHOW! :P**

* * *

><p>*Dib's POV*<p>

"Dib! Get the door!" My incredibly scary sister said.

"Whatever!" I got up and opened the door to find Zim standing there. "AHH! ZIM! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I screamed.

"Dib-human. We have come to a bad spot in our lives." Oh god. "ZIM! is requesting you, the Dib-Sister, and your father's assistance in the name of us having something to do! I AM ZIM!"

"Why should I trust you, space-boy?"

"Because. I found Tak."

"Wh-what?"

*Zim's POV*

"Because. I found Tak." I said to the Dib-human.

_*Flashback*_

_I was looking for clues as to where Tak might be. The sooner I found her, the better. "Gir, we shall look for clues as to where Tak and the SIR are located in the GIANT EVIL WEENIE STAND."_

_"Can I have some taquitos after this?"_

_"Yes, Gir, you can have some taquitos." We stepped into the giant evil weenie stand through the hole we made in the wall the last time we were here. Good times..._

_"Gir. Look for clues." I said. My antennae picked up a rustling noise behind some crates that were surprisingly clean._

_"Is anything there?" I called out._

_"Mimi. Investigate the source of that noise." Wait- was that Tak?_

_"Tak?" I said as I looked around the crates. Sure enough, there was Tak, in all her normal-ness. Mimi was right beside of her._

_"Zim? I WILL DESTROY YOU!" She pulled a lazer gun from her PAK._

_"Tak, wait just a moment. I was actually looking for you. Tak, I have come to gather reinforcements for a great battle. Wait to destroy me until after the battle. We have several more minions to collect."_

_She put the gun up. "Alright. I will let you survive, but this better be good. Also, I have one thing to show you." She led me through a series of mazes of crates and boxes and other high-tech objects._

_We stopped at a holding tank, where a deep-frozen man was being held. "Tak-Who is that?"_

_"You mean to say that you don't recognize him from anywhere?"_

_"Not really-OH MY TALLESTS IS THAT JHONEN VASQUEZ?"_

_"Yes. I found him deep-frozen out in a lab of people. The people no longer live. Can't risk being caught."_

_"I know what you mean." I stood, gaping at the deep-frozen man._

_"And we are going to defrost him for your 'Great Battle'. Because Tak is just awesome like that."_

_"ZIM! thanks you for your services, soldier. Now we just need to-how you say-acquire? the Dib-Monkey and his family. You start working on building an army of robotic lawn gnomes, soldier!"_

_"Don't push it."_

_"Can Gir stay here for the time being?"_

_"Yeah sure whatever. I have work to do, so GO AWAY!"_

_"Alright, soldier! Zim bids you a good day."_

_*end of flashback*_

"Tak is at the Giant Weenie Stand. But we also need to talk tactics. Now..."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I is so bored. :P**

**Listening to- Who's That Girl?-Hilary Duff**

* * *

><p>*Zim's POV*<p>

"Now... Okay, Tak is building an army of cybernatic lawn gnomes, she found Jhonen Vasquez, who is currently defrosting, and now, if you and your family units would aid us in the fight..." I said as I thought.

"Zim-What the crap are you talking about?"

"There is this... _show_... that replaced us, and that is the reason that ZIM! and you people have been inactive. The Almighty ZIM! has come to collect soldiers, even though ZIM! could eliminate this force of UNSPEAKABLE EVIL! by zimself! ZIM! would like to have reinforcements on this Great Battle of ZIM!'s." I replied.

"Okay. Now, I could probably bring in the entire Swollen Eyeball Net, or at least Agent Darkbooty..." The Dib-Filth said. How filthy the Dib-Filth is...

"The more, the better. The Almighty ZIM! is going to call in the Tallests to bring in the entire armada. So we need about... one more extreme force. Maybe the Resisty..." I said, calculating. They wouldn't work, so we were going to need a heck of a lot more lawn gnomes or... "THAT'S IT!" I shouted. "THE ALMIGHTY ZIM WILL BRING IN THE OTHER INVADERS!"

"Oh God no! One alien permitted on earth at a time."

"Dib-Monkey, last time I checked, you have no rule over me. Only My Tallests have that GREAT HONOR! And besides, we have a very large amount of enemies here. We need the best we can get. Don't even try to expose us during that time, Dib-Stink, or you will be ERADICATED." Just then the Dib-sister walked in.

"Zim, go away. Your voice fills me with a terrible rage."

"I have no reason to leave when I am requesting battle reinforcements. I will be requesting your assistance in my Great Battle so as to have a greater advantage over the boy and his _fair_-eez. And whoever else helps."

Dib-Sister looked thoughtful for a moment. "How can I help?"

"We need someone to control the lawn gnomes. I will have Tak put the controls into video game format so as to facilitate the controls."

"Tak? Where is she?"

"The giant evil weenie stand. She is building an army of lawn gnomes."

"Whatever, what are the controls, because I need practice. Don't kep me waiting, if you want to succeed, you'll need two videogaming supergeniuses on the lawn gnomes. One of them being me. I know how I'm going to do this, and I need a backup and secondary controller. I know just the person for the job, too..." Dib-Sister said, a hint of knowing in her eyes.

I liked this side of her.

"Who is the right backup person? Tell this information to Zim."

"Iggins. He may be extremely annoying, but he can keep on going in case of the situation where I have to go down there myself and destroy whatever being is down there that doesn't want to cooperate with me or Iggins. Now where to find him..." The Dib-Sister said.

I pulled out my communicator to call Tak. "Tak. Respond."

"What?"

"I need you to make sure that the gnomes are controllable, in videogame format. I require for there to be two controllers."

"Why?"

"The Dib-Sister is going to bring an aquaintance and the two will be controlling the gnomes from a safe distance. Invader Zim must now go help the Dib-Sister find this... _Iggins._" I said and put the communicator back up.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa! New oneshot, blah blah blah. And, I IZ UPDATING! I decided to skip right ahead to the battle declaration. :)**

**Listening to- High School Never Ends by Bowling For Soup**

* * *

><p>Zim and his army of others stood on the outskirts of the town of whatever-the-crap-the-place is called, armed and ready. Silently he led the army of mindless Zombies, robots, aliens, humans, and ships into town.<p>

Someone began playing an Irken war song.

A low chuckle spread through the crowd.

And they continued to march.

As they appeared in front of a certain obnoxious idiot's house, the certain idiot was trying to make a wish. Zim blew up the door and the army walked in while others in ships hovered overhead.

The war song ended and a human war song began to play.

Timmy ran downstairs to see a whole army of people ruining the house.

He opened his mouth to speak and Tak shot a metal object at him, immediately rendering him silent. They couldn't take chances.

"You! Obnoxious little whiny kid! The-" Tak shuddered "-_commander_ of this _project _needs to speak to you. Not with you. Meaning the silencer won't be removed for your sake." Tak barked at Timmy and threw him into the kitchen. Then Lard Nar and Dib came up behind Cosmo and Wanda and held them back.

"He has to go in alone."

"We come with him or he doesn't go at all!"

"LOOK, you little PESTS, it doesn't look like you have a say in this, now does it?" The fairies were silent.

In the kitchen, everyone cleared out, except for several Irken elite soldiers, including Skoodge and Tenn, who guarded every possible entrance to the kitchen so that nothing unauthorized could get in... or out.

"Filthy obnoxious human worm-baby. This is your fault. You ruined the almighty Zim's pastime. You had the nerve to try and speak without the Almighty Zim's permission. We are staging a battlr... of DOOM!" Zim cackled evilly.

"Just where is this '_almighty Zim_' in the first place?" Timmy tried to squeak out.

"I do believe that you're mumbling, worm-baby." Zim kicked the kid and left, leading the army out. The Armada shot a laser at Timmy's house and the army was off to prepare.

*Later*

Two sides prepared for battle. Zim commanded the entire Invader Zim world to make lawn gnomes, except for the Tallests and Jhonen, who was honing his newfound karate skills.

Gaz taught those who weren't on lawn gnome duty how to disassemble a robot of any sorts with a few swift moves. They weren't doing well.

Tenn, Skoodge, Dib, Tak, and Zim each had their own squadron to fight with. The Resisty controlled a separate half of the army, mostly the non-Irken and non-human counterparts in this epic battle... OF DOOM!

Zim also was trying to figure out who would control which robots, and decided that Dib and Skoodge would control hunter-destroyer machines while Mimi and other SIRs would control a maimbot. Zim, Tak, Tenn and the remaining Invaders would be on the field fighting there. They would have forcefields put up around their PAKs and doctors from every alien race along with human doctors would be in a nearby hospital, for the IZers only.

On the FOP side, they spent all the time trying to remove the silencer from Timmy's mouth so they knew what was going on.

They were epic failing.


	5. I'm really sorry guys

**To any and every reader and/or reviewer:**

**I am deeply sorry for the long wait. It seems like forever since I updated an Invader Zim story. For those of you who may or may not have read Silent, you might know about a certain person who left a very rude comment on my story.**

**It seems that this 'Randall' has given me Writer's Block. To all extremes. My mind has completely blanked for Invader Zim fics. I am truly sorry and I apologize for the concern.**

**And if any or all of you were expecting an update, sorry for that too. I swear upon my life that as soon as I think of something for my stories, I will sit down and type like I've never typed before, only not... crappy.**

**Again, I am deeply sorry for installing false hope in the form of this so-called update, and for taking so long just to tell all of you.**

**May God be with you, ****and I will update just as soon as I can think of anything. Slowly I'm breaking through, and Silent should be updated soon enough. Hopefully in the next week.****  
>I really love you all. Including you, Randall, if you're reading this. I've been taught to love my enemies, and I'm praying for you. And turning you into the villian of a rape story.<strong>

**So until my Writer's Block clears, goodbye.**

**Love and Sincerity,**

**Invader Cakez**


End file.
